The Name Calling is Gonna Stop!
by Miruu.Chii
Summary: Natsume is calling Mikan names again and Mikan is mad. She gets help from her friends to destroy Natsume. Some good things happen and some not so good things happen. Follow the group through there journey of ROMANCE?
1. Intro

Natsume sat under tha Sakura tree while reading his manga. A Mikan came to sit next to him.  
"What do you want baka!" Nastume asked sternly.  
"Why won't you ever call me by my real name, Mikan?" she asked frusterated.  
"Because I don't want to, Polka dots." he replied. She just glared at him. Mikan got up and walked off to her best friend Hotaru.  
"Natsume is being a jerk face again!" She screamed as she hugged Hotaru. Hotaru just looked at her and shot her with her Baka gun. Mikan got up and started to rub the big knot on her head. "Ow! That hurt! Why do you always do that"  
"Because you come up to me every day and scream and complain about Natsume. Why don't you just leave him alone." She explained in her cold voice.  
"Well it's not my fault he is such a jerk face!!!" Mikan said trying to defend herself. "He is always calling me names like : Polka Dots..."  
Hotaru cut her off. "It's not his fault you choose to show off your underwear"

Then Ruka walked up to the two girls.  
"Hello." he said politely. He was much more nicer to Mikan than his friend Natsume was. Maybe because.  
"Ruka-Pyon!!!" Mikan shouted. She ran towards him and hugged him. Ruka blushed a little. "Could you talk to Natsume. Please! I am so tired of him being such a jerk face always talking about my stupid underwear!" Ruka nodded and went towards the Sakura tree. Natsume was not there though.  
"Must be at a mission." he said to himself.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Good work today, Natsume." Persona said. Natsume was standing on a branch connected to an Oak tree. Natsume layed down on the branch and started to fall asleep.  
"I'm so tired." He said.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ruka walked up to Mikan and told her that Natsume was on another mission. I wonder why Nastume always has to do these stupid missions. I want to talk to him. Hopefully he won't talk about my underwear, Mikan thought as she went to look for Natsume. She walked though Central Town but he was not there. "He'll probably be in a tree." She said to herself.  
Mikan walked up to an old Oak tree. She looked up and she saw what she was looking for. "Natsume!!!!!!!!!" she yelled loud enough for Natsume to hear. Natsume woke up and looked down.  
"What is it Baka!" Natsume asked staring at Mikan.  
"I came to punish you" she said.  
"For what?" Natsume knew noone could really punish him....except Persona.  
"For calling me names!" she yelled.  
"What are you going to do, yell at me some more?" "...I don't know really but I'll think of something"  
"You do that then. Now go you idiot"  
Mikan left then ran into Tsubasa.  
"Hey Mikan what 's up?" Tsubasa asked.  
"Could you help me think of a punishment for Natsume?" she asked.  
"Ok?" Tsubasa and Mikan sat down on a bench and started to come up with a plan.


	2. Problems and Help

"Why do you want to punish Natsume?" Tsubasa asked. He really just said yes to anything Mikan asked. This was a wierd request though.  
"He is calling me names again!" Mikan said. She was very angry. Even though Natsume bugs her all the time she was still angry. "I hate him"  
"Everyone hates Natsume" Tsubasa tried to comfort her.  
"Then something needs to be done!" Mikan said slamming her fist in her other hand. "What should we do"  
Tsubasa raised his hand."I know! Pick me"  
"Ok? What is it?" "We could... no that wouldn't work....But we could"  
"Do you even have a plan?" asked Mikan.  
"I know....We can use your nullifacation on everythig and everyone! Then he can't set anything blazin' "  
"That's a good idea but we need something more....I got it!!!" Mikan said with a evil grin.  
"What"  
"We can chop down the Sakura tree"  
"But he'll be mad at us!" Whined Tsubasa.  
"I know! That's why it's perfect!" Tsubasa just looked at her with a questioning look.  
"Do you want him to kill us?!" "I will just use my nullifacation." She said. They went to Hotaru and asked for an ax. Hotaru got the ax but didn't give it to them yet.  
"100 dollars." Hotaru said putting her arm out.  
"100 dollars?!" Tsubasa and Mikan were shocked. I mean it was just an ax!  
"This ax can chop any tree down and it is automatic." She said while starting it up. Then it started moving around trying to find something to chop. Hotaru cut it off. Mikan took the ax and gave Hotaru 100 dollars. They went to the Sakura tree. They did not know though that Natsume was in the tree.  
"Turn it on with this buttton Tsubasa." Mikan pointed to a red button on the side. Tsubasa went infront of the Sakura tree and pressed the button. The ax went automaticlly chopping the tree. Then snap! It fell over. Then Natsume fell down. He landed on Tsubasa. "Yo, What's up fire caster?" Tsubasa asked.  
Natsme got an angy look on his face. "Stop asking me questions! Go away!" Natsume yelled.  
"I would but....Your on top off me." Tsubasa said as if nothing were wrong.  
"Tsubasa are you alright?" Mikan asked worriedly. She threw Natsume off and pulled Tsubasa up.  
"I'm fine." Tsubasa said.  
"I'm gonna burn you both!" Natsume said with flames in his hand. Mikan and Tsubasa ran away. Then they bump into Anna and another girl with black hair and blonde highlights. She was wearing a uniform.  
"This is the new student, Camicamcam." Anna introduced us.  
"You can call me Cami" Camicamcam said.  
"Ok Cami-chan!" Mikan smiled at Cami.  
"Yo, I'm Tsubasa nice to meet you!" he put his arm out so that Cami could shake it. She took his hand and froze. "Um... Hi." She said to Tsubasa. He let go of her hand and faced Mikan.  
"We should start running again." Tsubasa grabbed Mikan's hand and started to drag her away.  
"Anna Mikan seems nice!" Cami walked over to a broken tree. "WHAT HAPPENED!!!!" She screamed.  
"That's probably why Tsubasa and Mikan were running..." Cami looked at her with a confused look.  
"I don't get it." She said to her friend.  
"It wasn't a joke." Anna sweat dropped "Oh....Now I get it...HAHAHAHAHA!" Cami started to burt out laughing. Natsume came over to them.  
"Why are you laughing, idiot?" He demanded.  
"Hey don't call me an idiot. My name is Camicamcam, Cami for short"  
"uh just to let you know, I DON'T CARE!" Natsume scared Cami and Cami hid behind Anna.  
"AAAHHHH! HE'S SO SCARY!" Cami said looking at Natsume's red eyes.  
"Then go away!" Natsume pointed to a different direction than where he was going and Anna and Cami went that way. Koko walked over towards the two girls. He was smiling.  
"Hello!" Koko said. Cami's POV Who the heck is he?  
End of POV "I am Koko!" Koko smiled...and smiled....and smiled.  
"It's like he read my mind." Cami thought. She was shocked shocked.  
"I can read peoples minds!" Koko read Cami's mind once again.  
"AWESOME!!!!" Cami said. Then Koko walked away. "Why did he walk away"  
"How am I s'posed to know" Anna asked. Then they also walked away. Natsume went to go find Mikan and Tsubasa.  
"Oh It's payback time! Muhahahahahaha" He ran to take his best friend Ruka with him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Crazy Inventions with a Hint of Love

When Natsume found Ruka, he was petting his rabbit. Natsume quickly grabbed his arm and ran to the now broken Sakura tree.

"Look what happened!" Natsume pointed to the broken tree.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Ruka was confused.

"Some one cut it down! What else?!"

"....Oh...." Ruka kept petting his rabbit.

"Mikan and the shadow person did this!" Natsume was obviously mad.

"You mean the tall guy?"

"Me!!!! Tsubasa!!" Tsubasa came out of nowhere. Tsubasa started to skip around the tree. Natsume tried to hit him but only managed to hit the tree. The tree was no more. "Bye bye tree!!!" Tsubasa waved to the tree and trotted away.

"What is the deal with that idiot." Natsume was infuriated.

"um...I don't know." Ruka was kinda scared now. The tree was blazing now. Anna and Cami came over.

"AAAHHH!!!! That guy over there caught the tree on fire!!" Cami hid behind Anna again.

"My name is Natsume not 'That guy over there' "

"Well, If you don't call me or Mikan by our real name then from now one you are 'That guy over there' " Cami started to really stand up for her and Mikan now.

"What's your name again?" Natsume asked.

"Oh! My name is C-" She was cut off by the loud screaming or yelling coming from a huge hamster ball. In it were Hotaru and Mikan.

"You know I was also s'posed to be in there but I didn't have enough money." Tsubasa said sadly.

"I'm gonna roll over you Natsume!" Mikan started to say. "So everyone move away."

"You know you really should of just told everyone before hand so that Natsume doesn't know that your gonna run him over." Hotaru whispered.

"...Oh.." Mikan looked disapointed she and Hotaru rolled the screaming machine away to Hotaru's lab.

"What the heck was that?!" Natsume asked with a very confused look on his face.

"I believe it was a sceaming hamster ball, That guy over there." Cami suggested.

"And what do you know?" Natsume turned toward her with a glare.

"Uh... What do I know?" Cami went into deep thought.

"Well she knows what that thing was." Tsubasa pointed out.

"Hey I know you!" Cami pointed to Tsubasa. "Your tall!"

"Yeah, so I've been told." Tsubasa looked and Ruka. Then the sun was suddenly blocked out. Everyone looked in the sky to see what was going on. Koko had decided to jump off a building so now he was soaring through the sky.

" AAAHHH!" Everyone exclaimed except for Natsume.

"ah....so scary" Said Natsume with no enthusiasm. Then the flightful Koko landed right on Natsume. "GET THIS THING OFF ME!!!"

"For one it's not a thing, it's Koko." Anna said.

"For two... I LOVE YOU!!" said a distant voice.

"Wow! What was that!?" Asked Natsume. Everyone was freaked out!

"More importantly, _who _was that." asked Narumi. He popped out of nowhere! 'Let us look for it! Yea!"

"What the heck is wrong with you dude?" Tsubasa poked Narumi who was in a wierd pose where he spread his arms out and stood on one leg. He fell over.

"What was that for!" He really didn't mean it as a question. He walked toward where he heard the voice. It was a squirrel. On the side it said_ Property of Hotaru Corp._ "It's a squirrel!"

"Hm... Property of Hotaru... It's Hotaru" Ruka said.

"No dip sherlock." Cami whacked him upsise the head. "I didn't mean to do that. Sorry!"

"Why did you hit my best friend, stupid?" Natsume demanded.

"I said it was an accident! Sorry, That guy over there.

"I love you." Said Koko.

"Who the heck are you talking to?" Cami asked

"Oh I was just reading Anna's thoughts." Koko defended.

"Don't say it please!" Anna pleaded.

"What that you are in love wi-" Anna covered Koko's mouth before he could say more.

"Who! Tell me! Tell me!" Cami asked over and over and over again.

"Ok, come closer it's" She leaned into Cami's ear. "Tsubasa."

"OMG!!!! Me too!!!"

"Really?" Anna was shocked.

"Of course! I wonder who Mikan likes..." Cami slowly looked at Natsume with a smirk. "Or who likes Mikan..."

"I do not like Mikan!" Nastme suddenly said.

"No one said you did, That guy over there."

"Would you stop!"

"Of couse not! Unless you do this one thing."Cami offered.

"What...?" Natsume was thinking maybe he really didn't want to know anymore.

"Only if you..." Cami said trying to build suspence.

"What!" Natsume was getting impatient.

"Ok lean forward" Cami whispered something in his ear. "Is that OK?"

"....Fine!"

"But you can't let anyone know until then."

"Fine." Natsume said and went away.


	4. Writer's Block! sry

**_Author's note!_**

**Ok everyone! Hey! I'm having writer's block on this story, Sorry!**

**Please help me by posting some reviews on what you think I should include in the next chapter!**

**I'll try to use all the ideas!**

**The idea I need the most is what Natsume has to do!**

**Please help!**

**Thank you!**

**I love you all!**

**Thanks for your support and ...**

**BYE~!**


	5. CamiChan Condition

**KK Everyone! This is the last chappie! I love you all for taking the time to review and read! I want to thank XOXOanimefanaticXOXO, Xxdarkness-angelxX and gina3739 for giving me good modavation! I'll start de story for the last time!**

**Ages:**

**Natsume: 18---Ruka: 18**

**Mikan: 17---Tsubasa: 23**

**Hotaru: 17---Cami-Chan: 18**

**

* * *

**

**(Natsume's POV)**

I couldn't believe I was about to do this. I had to though. It's not because I was asked to by Ms. 'That guy over there'. I felt like I had to. Like it was the solution to all my problems. Her and I would be happy, right? This was for the best, right? Even though I tried to reassure myself and reassemble my uncertain face, but I failed miserably. I stood infront of her door making three hesitant knocks. When the doorknob turned I felt like running. I felt like collapsing right there too. I had to be strong about this, though. She stood in the door way with a frown upon her angelic face.

"What do you want?" Mikan asked with piercing eyes. Way to ruin the moment, but it still gave me nerves.

"Uh ... um ..." I swear I blushed, I hid it with my bangs though, "Mi-Mi-Mikan, I-I was ... was w-wondering ... Oh forget it, I'll just flat out and say it. Mikan, Marry Me!" I had grabbed hold of her shoulders will shouting the last part. She looked very wishy-washy. At first confusion hit her face, then some impatients, but when I shouted that last line she was full on shock. Right on it. Dead on. I bent down on one knee and held out the ring. "Please." I adding softly.

She slumped down on her knees to my level and put her head in her hands. I thought I had upset her so I put the ring back in my pocket.

"I'm sorry, Mikan, but I love you. I'll go away. I'm sorry." As I walked away I felt someone tugging on the tail of my shirt. "Mikan?"

"Please, don't go. Please." Mikan pleaded with teared streaming down her face.

"Why? I upset you, didn't I?" I was confused.

"Yes." She cried with a happy tone.

"Why are you so happy about me upseting you? That's not normal!"

"I was answering your very first question. The one were you ... stuttered!" She couldn't help but giggle.

"Wait ... your saying yes to ... me ... about .... WHAT?!" This was not my character at all! I was usually cool and calm. Not right now. I think that was when I fainted. I heard a person with a sweet, frantic voice yelling my name over and over. 'Wake up! Please Natsume! Wake up!' It said.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I was on a bed with five people surrounding it, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Cami-chan and right beside me, Mikan. She was holding one of my hands in hers.

"Cami-chan saw you and me in the hall and said you could stay in her room for a while, since it's closest." Mikan whispered. I turned to Cami-chan, who had a sheeply grin on her face.

"It was nothing." She stated. "What was something was that you acually did it Natsume!" Nudged me lightly in the arm. I stared at her. She knew what I was thinking. "Ok everyone. Party's over. Let's go leave these two alone. She winked at me before closing the door on us.

"I am ssoo sorry, Mikan."

"For what?" She cocked her head slighlty to one side.

"For fainting. I wasn't being strong. I was powerless against those words. What can I say, You knocked the wind out of me." I joked.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I was out of the 'hospital' after Mikan said I could go out. We did wedding planning most of the day. Before I knew it, the time had come.

**(Mikan's POV)**

I was scared at this point. I was one hour away from getting married. The clock went by to slow, making me anxious. I then found myself arm and arm chain thing with my mom will she walked me down the aisle. I had Hotaru as my maid of honour and Anna and Cami-chan as the brides maids. I felt more relaxed when I saw Natsume. He looked older and kind. I couldn't wait to get married. I quickly walked to him and ...

Fell flat on my face.

Or so I thought I would. Natsume was there, holding me up and keeping me from falling. I smiled shyly and him and he did the same. The wedding flew by quickly and was over in no time. This was going to be a good life. Right before we walked out of the church I heard Natsume whisper, "You still haven't given up on polka dots have you?"

"Ugh! You mention that at a time like this?"

"Sorry." He kissed me and added, "Just 'cause we're married, doesn't mean you get the 'No Name Calling' package."

"Uh~! Nastume~! Your so mean~!" I said innocently.

"Please don't do that."

"Why~~~?" I asked him.

"Are you _trying _to be seductive? Well, It's working." He tried to keep under control. He couldn't for long and kissed me again passionately.

**-Two months later-**

**(Normal POV)**

"I can't believe it!" Nastume sounded surprised.

"Neither can I!" Mikan shouted.

"I just ... wow!"

"I know!"

"Your pregnant!"

"Yeah! I already told you that."

"I'm just still in shock."

"Me too."

"I love you."

"I love you too.

* * *

**Okk the end! Please review!**

**Press this button to leave any comments!**

**\/**


End file.
